bloodbattaliongamefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Evolution/@comment-9912971-20140216013716
Since the game appears to be in it's final stage (or is in a holding pattern for now), I can report confidently that some friends and I managed to figure out the evolution pattern for creating "PE familiars" and found that the system varies slightly from the original Blood Brothers "8xPE" model we all originally expected it was based on. After evolution experimentation and comparing numbers, we found that the Spawn actually carries no bonus during evolution in this game. All bonus points are inherited only from the Seed. During the process of evolution in this game, the Spawn resets to its base form and sheds the bonus from its previous Seed. This means 2 things: 1) Leveling all units is unnecessary for a Perfect Evolution. 2) Only 7 (not 8) units are needed to complete a Perfect Evolution. I'll explain: A PE unit only requires a PE seed, as the Spawn always reverts to base stats (BaseMin or BaseMax, regardless of level). Ghetto Spawn+PE Seed=Perfect Evolution. The Spawn simply acts as the place holder for current familiar level and evolution rank. By contrast, in Blood Brothers, the Spawn retained Seed stats so every unit needed to be leveled and seeded carefully in the latter stages of evolution. If you already have an PE EP3, you have your PE seed complete. You now only need 3 more Level 1 units to create a PE. You can ghetto evo them all in one go, then with the new Ghetto EP3, evolve to final form with the PE EP3 Seed. You now have a brand new PE familiar starting from scratch at Level 1 (the card's baseMin stats plus the maximum possible Seed bonus). In Blood Battalion, as the Spawn's evolution status is irrelevant, so is the first evolution of the original Seed-Spawn. The first Spawn for your PE seed can be Ghetto as well if you are merely too impatient to level them. In fact, it may be easier to think of it in terms of doing less work for the same result, so "Ghetto" referring to inferior doesn't really apply here. Calling the spawn "BaseMax" may be a more appropriate term. For the easiest Evolution route, I'd suggest something like this (using EP units as a base, R units and below will of course be capped at 50/40/30, respectively: EP2 Spawn Evolution Route: EP1 Lvl 70 (BaseMax Spawn) + EP1 Lvl 1 (BaseMin Seed) = EP2 Lvl 70 (BaseMax+5%) EP3 Spawn Evolution Route: EP2 Lvl 70 (BaseMax+5% Spawn) + EP1 Lvl (BaseMin Seed) = EP3 Lvl 70 (BaseMax+5%) Lvl 70 Ghetto Spawn is now complete! EP2 Seed Evolution Route: EP1 Lvl 70 (BaseMax Spawn) + EP1 Lvl 1 (BaseMin Seed) / EP1 Lvl 70 (BaseMax Spawn) + EP1 Lvl 70 (BaseMax Seed) = EP2 Lvl 70 x2 (1 BaseMax+5% for Spawn, 1 BaseMax+10% for Seed) EP3 Seed Evolution Route: EP2 Lvl 70 (BaseMax+5% Spawn) + EP2 Lvl 70 (BaseMax+10% Seed) = EP3 Lvl 70 (BaseMax+10% for Final Evo Seed) Lvl 70 PE Seed is now complete, ready for final evolution! EP4 Evolution Route: EP3 Lvl 70 (BaseMax+5% Spawn) + EP3 Lvl 70 (BaseMax+10% Seed) = EP 4 Lvl 70 (BaseMax+10% Seed) That's the explanation on how to evolve with efficiency, I'll update stats accordingly soon.